Improper Fraction
by Kiramizu
Summary: Roxas is sick and tired of Axel always dominating him and what the hell does algebra have to do with their relationship? Roxas topping Axel. Micro mentions of TerraVen,RiSo and Zemyx! If you hate math or enjoy sarcasm, enjoy.


**Yahoo- Dudes, my first ever one- shot. This is the usual response I'd get usually from my friends: **_**"How can you live knowing you've never had a one- shot!" **_**or **_**"Wow, you must really like long stories." **_**Which I do like long stories, but my ideas always form in my head as a multi- chaptered story. So listen, I was in that 'you know you're asleep, but still awake to know you're dreaming.' State of mind, and I saw Axel telling Roxas because it's an improper fraction and him screaming out "but I hate math!" And this story came into my head, so check it out… Improper Fraction:

* * *

**

Roxas was fed up with Axel and his superiority complex about everything. Ever since meeting the stupid senior, his life had been turned upside down. After all, he loved his life at Radiant Garden's Private School for Boys. He loved the red and black uniform, which was a change from the more hideous uniform colors most schools chose. More so than anything, he loved his control over his life.

He walked into the dorm building, only to see his twin brother Ventus, his cousin Sora and best friend Demyx sitting in the lounge on the sofas. He angrily slammed himself down next to Ventus and put his head on his shoulder, which meant Roxas was pissed. Ventus patted Roxas' head, while Sora stared at him and Demyx laughed, knowing where this was heading.

"Roxy, did you and Ax, have a lovers' quarrel once again?" Sora asked.

Roxas could only turn red and nod his head while pouting. He'd always turned red when someone referred to him and his redhead as 'lovers', it just showed how much he loved Axel.

"Well, what happened? Or would you like to go to your room to talk?" Demyx asked.

Roxas got up and ran up the stairs which usually meant 'follow me.'

As Roxas entered the room, he sat on his bed, cuddling the Moogle with a heart- shaped pom- pom, which Axel got him for his birthday. Sora took out his cell and took a photo of Roxas and set as his wallpaper, but Roxas was too unhappy to notice this.

Roxas looked at Ventus, and drew a deep breath. "Axel won't let me top him!" He practically shouted. Sora, Ventus and Demyx froze, and Roxas blushed while pushing his face into the Moogle. Demyx burst out laughing and soon did Sora, until Ventus smacked both upside the head, earning him a "ow!" from both parties.

Ventus sat down to console his now humiliated younger brother. He knew that this would happen eventually, but what came next was what shocked him.

"He said it was because we make an improper fraction…"

Ventus truly felt sorry for the poor thing dating the idiot known as Axel. Demyx once again laughed at Roxas' misery. Sora on the hand didn't get the joke and sat on Ventus' bed confused.

"I don't get it though, what does that have to do with Roxas and Axel?"

Demyx was having a field trip with this situation, and Ventus was now sure that Sora was dropped as a baby. Roxas looked up at Ventus unhappily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked unhappily.

"Roxy, your ID number is 13 and his ID is 8, he's saying if you top him, it'll be 13 over 8 which is an improper fraction." Demyx said between laughter.

"But I hate math! Why the hell would I care about that?"

"Hey don't ask me! You fell in love with him."

Roxas was now more pissed than before and needed to take a long walk outside and clear his mind. He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving his friend and family behind.

He walked out of the dormitory only to walk into the beautiful garden that the two gardeners Marluxia and Aerith spent time together to make. It was in this area that Roxas first met his obnoxious boyfriend.

_He was ditching class under the arch of flowers and enjoying the sunlight that was currently beaming down at him._

"_Hey blondie, what's a cutie like you doing, cutting class?" A senior said to the small junior._

"_Minding his own business, now if you'll excuse me I've got a loser to ditch." He said walking away from the redhead. _

"_Well, my name's Axel, and I'll look forward to seeing you around, cutie."_

"_My name's Roxas, so stop with the pet names_,_ you shit head."_

Roxas couldn't understand why his chest beat so hard and sporadically whenever the redhead came near.

"_Hey Roxy, how's it going?"_

"_Do you make it your pastime to stalk me; don't you have classes to pass?"_

"_Why, Roxas, you almost sound unhappy to see me!" Axel said enveloping the little blond in his arms._

_Roxas could only blush and stand still as Axel hugged him, praying that Axel couldn't feel his heart beat against his chest._

Roxas chuckled at all of the things Axel went through to get him to admit his feelings. Some things weren't so pleasant, after all it wasn't everyday you caught your twin in bed with your object of affection.

"_AXEL! VEN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! I THOUGHT, BUT- BUT, AXEL YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME!"_

"_Roxas, it's a misunderstanding! I didn't- "_

"_SHUT UP! YOU STUPID NO GOOD TWIN! JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE THE SAME FACE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE IT TOWHORE YOUR WAY INTO MY LIFE, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO ANYWAY!"_

_Ventus had a look of complete hurt on his face. "Roxy, you don't mean –" But before Ventus could say anything Roxas ran out of the room and a trail of red following the blond._

Roxas ended up in front of the school's track field where ran until Axel had cornered him in the rain that day.

"_Roxas! Will you stop running from me, damnit!"_

"_Leave me alone Axel, I won't be a part of your perfect set of dolls. You can have Ventus, but leave me alone." He screamed at Axel._

"_No, I won't, I don't understand why you're so mad, you told me yourself you don't care what I do so what's the problem?" _

"… _You don't understand me… this is why… I knew I shouldn't have…" He left unfinished._

"_Shouldn't have what?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_What! What Roxas!" He asked angrily._

"… _Forget it!"_

"_This is your problem, you know, you say I don't understand you but you won't let me!" He exclaimed. "WHAT SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE!"_

"_I SHOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He screamed running into Axel's arms._

"_I fought it, I hated it, and before I knew it I started to love you, and it hurts now."_

_Roxas' tears mixed with the heavy downpour as he looked at Axel who just stood still._

"_Humph, well then, I don't see the problem, if it hurts you so much, let me, the cause of it all relieve you." And Axel leaned down to kiss his blond strongly, wrapping his skinny arms around the now happy blond._

Roxas just smiled at the memory and walked back to the dormitory, towards his beloved's room and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a nearly naked Axel who was wet and hair was out of its usual spikes.

Roxas swallowed hard, as this reminded him of how he first became sexual with Axel.

"_Axel, do you really want to do this with me?"_

"_Roxy, whatever do you mean, after all, I do love you." He said stroking Roxas' cheek tenderly._

"_But what if I can't please you?"_

_Axel's tongue had already plunged into Roxas' entrance, and caused a loud moan._

"_Nonsense, Roxy, you'll always please me, always." Axel said positioning himself._

"_Besides Rox, right now I want to please you, and after this as well." With those last words Axel thrusted into Roxas._

Roxas sat on Axel's bed, and nearly jumped as he felt weight settle next to him. Roxas looked up at Axel, who smiled tenderly at him, and quickly averted his eyes towards the little Roxas doll that he had sewn for Axel.

"Roxy, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it wasn't nice, but you gotta admit that was a good one."

"But I hate math and you know that, I don't care what kind of fraction we are, I just wanna top sometimes…"

"Okay then, Roxy, how about this, add a bed, subtract your clothes, and divide your legs."

"Yeah, yeah and multiply…"

"No, I was going to say let's become a mixed number."

"HUH?"

"Well, if you don't like being a proper fraction and I don't want to be an improper fraction, let's be a mixed number."

"Axel, if you keep this up, I'll become a math nerd just like you."

Roxas laughed as Axel pushed him down and removed his clothes. Roxas let Axel kiss him passionately, before flipping the positions. Axel just lay there as Roxas continued his ministrations on Axel's neck, until he sucked a certain spot which made Axel's breath hitch.

Axel removed his towel and pushed Roxas down on him, forcing their erections to ride each other's. Roxas moved down to suck on one of Axel's nipples and continued grinding his hips down into Axel's, which caused Axel to moan loudly.

"Axel, I love you…" Roxas said in between his kisses down Axel's abdomen. He stopped at Axel's length. He'd never given Axel a blowjob as Axel always protested and said he'd take care of him, not the other way around. Roxas felt a bit intimidated by it.

"Roxas… What's wrong?" Axel looked up from his position.

"Axel, I've never… I mean, you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he just stared at Axel's member.

"Oh… Roxy." He chuckled. "Just follow your instinct, trust me, it's the best thing to do during this kind of 'activity.'" He said suggestively. "Don't think, just do."

Roxas looked at Axel's erection and experimentally slid his tongue slowly over the slit. Axel's breath had hitched and Roxas had taken that as a good sign and continued. Roxas had tasted the pre-cum and decided he enjoyed the taste, although it had a salty, acidic kind of taste. Axel watched Roxas' movements and noticed his apprehension to continue past the head, so he slightly bucked his hips and Roxas continued to go down the length until he reached the base, which turned into a steamy deep throat session.

Axel let out a hearty moan as Roxas basically sucked the erect out of the erection. Roxas soon got the hang of it and just let his instincts take over, which Axel happily responded to with pleasurable moans and groans of appreciation, until his orgasm. Roxas shocked by Axel's explosion in his mouth nearly choked on his semen.

"Hey Ax, a little warning would be nice before that happens." Roxas said displeased.

"Sorry Roxy, you were really good at it, I kinda got lost in the moment."

Roxas had a displeased face but was happy that he pleased Axel so much.

"Okay, Roxy, here's the lube, so before you plow into me…"

"Axel, relax, I at least know how to prepare you." Roxas said disappointed.

Axel just lay back down on the pillow and tried to relax as Roxas inserted a cold lubricated finger into his entrance. After the first finger, he inserted his second finger and performed a scissoring motion.

Axel, who was enjoying Roxas' little exploration of his body, didn't even notice Roxas positioning himself to enter.

"Ax, I'm going to enter you now." Roxas said with a nervous tone.

"Roxy, relax, I won't be happy knowing I'm causing you to be tense, 'kay." Axel rose up to kiss Roxas tenderly on the lips. "It's your first time, so don't worry, I won't break up with you if you're not perfect."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "I'll just never let you top again."

Roxas smacked Axel's shoulder in response to his statement. "Just joking, just joking, don't worry."

Roxas laughed and eased up as he slowly entered Axel's entrance.

"Axel, does it hurt anywhere."

Axel shook his head, as the only sounds coming out of his mouth were moans and pleas of 'continue' and 'deeper.'

Roxas stayed quiet except for the little moans that escaped his mouth every time he thrusted into Axel. He'd never felt such warmth or heat envelop him like Axel was doing.

"Oh my God, Roxy! There, hit that spot again!" Axel suddenly moaned.

Roxas did as he was commanded and pounded harder and faster into that same spot repeatedly, motivated by Axel's seductive cries of 'faster' and 'harder.'

Roxas noticed Axel's semi- erect member once again springing back to life. He grabbed hold of Axel's erection and pumped it in time to his thrusts. Roxas felt himself getting close.

"Roxas, I – I can't take a- anymore… I – I'm reaching my…"

Axel couldn't even finish his sentence as both he and Roxas climaxed at the same time, Axel shooting his seed onto his and Roxas' stomachs and Roxas shooting his seed deep into Axel.

"Best fraction ever." Axel said while pulling Roxas down on to his chest.

"Stop with the fucking math and sleep you shit head." He replied drowsily.

The next day Roxas and Axel walked into the lounge, hand in hand, only to meet up with Ventus, Sora, and Demyx with their boyfriends Terra, Riku and Zexion, in the respective order, with knowing smirks amongst their faces.

"So Roxy, solved that little two- step equation of yours?" Demyx asked with a smirking Zexion next to him.

Roxas audibly groaned while Axel grinned. Riku laughed at the couple.

"Yeah, I bet the solution was as easy as _**pi**_." Riku added.

"Shut up Riku…" Roxas growled.

"Roxy, I heard you're sin because you're always on top when you and Axel make tangent." Ventus laughed along with Terra.

Axel was having a fucking field trip with the Math jokes while Roxas just wanted to die on the spot.

Sora on the other hand looked at Roxas and Axel. "Am I still the only one who doesn't get what's going on?"

* * *

**No Sora, I'm pretty sure there are others like you who just couldn't get a math joke to save their life... And I'm one of them, this Idea actually sprang up in my dream with me going to school with Axel and Roxas, and Roxas and I both failed the test and Axel smugly stating our grades are like improper fractions and Roxas and I screaming "But I hate math." Which I'll just add that I failed my trigonometry test the day before. So my friend, Timothy, decided to use annoying math jokes to basically emphasize my failure... Shit head. So I thought this would make a funny one- shot, especially if Axel is the math nerd, which is usually Roxas in most stories. So this my one- shot, which I might turn into a full blown story that follows everyone before they got together. I hope you all enjoyed reading, please review!**

**P.S: Roxas topping Axel was the hardest fucking thing I could ever write or read... When some one has uke status in my head... It stays that way. sigh  
**


End file.
